The Shaman's Apprentice
|season=2 |number=24 |image=File:The Shaman's Apprentice title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 3, 1989 |writer=Michael Michaelian |director=William Fruet |previous=The Maestro |next=The Prisoner }} "The Shaman's Apprentice" is the twenty-fourth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A Native American doctor uses a magic rattle to cure terminally ill patients, and to kill people who disrespect his Shamanist faith. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A Native American shaman's ceremonial rattle that can cure any disease, but only after it is used to kill. Villain and Fate Dr. John Whitecloud, presumably dragged off into the afterlife. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Paul Sanchez as White Cloud *Gordon Tootoosis as Spotted Owl *Heather Hess as Sasheena *Isabelle Mejias as Blair *Paul Miller as Dr. Eric Jeffries *Fiona Reid as Vera *James B. Douglas as Dr. Thomas Lamar *Ellen Horst as Nurse Meredith *Peter James Haworth as Dr. Ralph Walker *Candee Jennings as Night Nurse *Tom Harvey as Harrison *Bill Vibert as Anaesthetist Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Michael Michaelian *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej +Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Dennis Curcio - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Second Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ben Mark Holzberg - Still Photographer *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Tom McLoughlin - Story Editor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Raoul Max Trujillo - Technical Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583354/ The Shaman's Apprentice] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes